


Silence at Last

by TheatricalIdiot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalIdiot/pseuds/TheatricalIdiot
Summary: The war was all (Y/n) had even known.  Destruction ravaged their lands and cities crumpled under the Horde's might.  She thought she could be the change they needed.  Be the hero they wanted.  That was just a pipe dream though.  They needed something far greater than her.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Reader, Catra (She-Ra)/Reader, Glimmer (She-Ra)/Reader, Mermista (She-Ra)/Reader, Perfuma (She-Ra)/Reader, Scorpia (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Return from Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry the canon divergence is minimal. All I want to do is tell a better version of Nu-Ra

There was something captivating about books. From their smell to the delicate pages from even how familiar they could feel in your hands once you've read them enough. They were perfect- whole. There was nothing to the imagination, it was all there. All that it can and ever would be was already printed and exposed to the world. It was probably why she could spend so many hours reading them. In a world so volatile, (Y/n) could rely on books.

She could remember when she was first left to her own devices, torn from her family too soon, and how she cried. It was hard but even something as simple as reading helped. It was a whole other world that couldn't just be ignored. (Y/n) could read anything: history, sci-fi, hell even romance. As long as it was something she could hold (Y/n) didn't mind. She didn't have many friends but that was fine. It didn't really matter too much as long as they were there too. In a world in the grips of war, what mattered most to (Y/n) was things that were constant. Things she could predict. Things that could give her some relief. It was like a drug (Y/n) couldn't shake. Spending hours alone just reading probably wasn't healthy but she didn't care. All it meant was that she didn't have to deal with anything else for a bit.

Bright Moon was a pleasant enough kingdom, and it was one of the more cultured. It was the trading grounds of merchants not willing to go across the continent fully, and since it was in the middle Bright Moon was the perfect alternative. (Y/n) knew she couldn't get every book like that but there was enough to suffice. There wasn't much else she'd rather do besides read. With the Horde coming ever closer, there wasn't much she could do. (Y/n) just wanted to be normal and feel safe. It felt like so long ago her mother would sing her lullabies and her father would take her out into the Whispering Woods. The Whispering Woods were the safeguard of the stowed away kingdom. They were ever changing and only allowed passage to those deemed worthy.

(Y/n) had been told to never go into them without her father because they were unsafe. She'd always been a bit cautious in the woods, but she was never afraid. Her father was there with her after all. He was warm man, showering everything around him in love. He'd taught her to appreciate the small things and he made (Y/n) feel like she was more than just a child, but someone capable of understanding the world around her and the consequences of her actions. Someone mature. It had been horrible when that kind man went off to fight in the war. He hadn't wanted to leave- not when his wife was pregnant- but the Horde had been coming too close.

They had killed him within three months. In this world, there was no god. Not to (Y/n). If there was then there would never have been a Horde. Such a good man would have never been taken so soon. Her family wouldn't have been torn apart. It was safe to say that the Horde was the root of most of the world's problem. The Horde was the scourge of all things good. They took from the weak and decimated lands, leaving nothing but deserts and ruin behind them. Everything had been relatively peaceful for sentient creatures before a man- no, a monster named Hordak decided that just living wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to rule.

And rule he did. Whether by fear or from dubious intention, people flocked to Hordak. His empire was unstoppable. With every march they did land was conquered. People were enslaved. Lives were taken. He took the world by storm and no one was prepared to stop him. Everyone just looked after themselves. That was why so many kingdoms were lost, (Y/n) supposed. There used to be hundreds of kingdoms all throughout Etheria once upon a time. Now there was barely five or six major kingdoms, with each housing too many refugees. With how they were housing way more than their carrying capacity, it was no wonder why everyone was a bit more on edge now. The ones who survived this far were on their last legs. They were on the tip of the continent, pushed up against the ocean and the Horde. It was a losing battle and everyone knew it.

Well, not everyone. (Y/n) didn't have many friends but the ones she did were made of some of the strongest stuff she knew. Bow and Glimmer had grown up in this turbulent time just like herself, but unlike the jaded (Y/n) they were warriors. They fought tooth and nail with the Rebellion because they believed in the cause. To take back what was once theirs and to not let the sacrifices of the fallen go to waste. To beat the Horde once and for all. (Y/n) wished she had a pure motive like them for fighting with the Rebellion, but alas that was not the case. Her motive did not matter. What did was if (Y/n) would fight when it came down to it and she did.

(Y/n) put down her book after marking her page. It'd be a pain to find on the coffee table later with how the books filled it, overflowing into piles on the floor, but (Y/n) would manage. She always did. The girl got up from her seat on the worn couch and stretched. Sitting for a couple of hours was always fun, especially with how her bones popped afterwards. Carefully (Y/n) maneuvered around the stacks of books around the room. There was some place she needed to go unfortunately, and while she was at the door (Y/n) took one last look at the cozy dwelling.

It was a solid wooden cottage with the curtains pulled open on all of the windows. There was a side room for the kitchen full of dirty dishes, and (Y/n) made a mental note to clean them later. An ugly yet comfortable green couch was pressed up against the wall and it had that coffee table in front of it. A bed was pressed in the far corner of the room, sandwiched between the wall and a bookshelf. Besides a few chairs littering the room, there was just books. It was almost fanatical. Bookshelves covered the walls and any table space there was on the few tables and desks were piled with books. The only place free of the bound pages was the kitchen only because there might be an accident and a book may be damaged. There was some trinkets and maps kept safe as well near her bed but that was the extent of the room's customization. Glimmer always complained about how (Y/n) was too absorbed in her books and to at least eat something but Bow was in paradise here. Thinking of the two made her smile, and finally (Y/n) went out into the world.

Her first steps outside were quickly halted when (Y/n) cringed from how bright it was. She forgot it did that. The three suns were always exceptionally bright and Etherians were lucky that they weren't fried by them. But once (Y/n) adjusted she was hit by the sights of the Whispering Woods. It was ironic that the one place her parents warned her about was where their house was, but they were close enough to the edge that it was fine. (Y/n) could run to the city if there was an emergency and it was close to the palace. Her parents were quite close to Queen Angella and King Micah but that time had long since passed. On the plus side, Glimmer and (Y/n) were close so the bonds were still alive through them.

(Y/n) started on her journey to the cliffs where the palace resided, taking in the sights all the while. Somehow she was always left breathless by the woods with their dusty green leaves and trunks that seemed to be right out of an abstract painting. They were gnarled and nonsensical trees, fitting the nature of the Whispering Woods perfectly. Then there was the whispers. It was actually a bit comforting to the girl. She had grown up in those woods and there had never been a time where it was quiet. The whispers made it feel like she wasn't alone and the breeze, playful and honest, always begged her to play. Today would be an exception to the wind's request as she honed in on an admittably shabby wooden construct.

It was quite unsafe but the little elevator did its job. The palace of Bright Moon was protected by a magical moat... which was on a cliff. Getting in and out was a tedious process but if (Y/n) didn't want to stay cooped up in there all the time she needed to go through with it. The elevator was something her father had built when (Y/n) was little. He'd take her up in it with whatever scrolls needed to be brought in, as he was a valued scientist. For years (Y/n) had been too weak to operate it but now she was pulling herself up with the ropes attached to the pulleys way up above with ease. It was just a wooden platform held up by ropes and the pulleys on the cliff let whoever was on the elevator to go up, and little (Y/n) was forbidden to go on it alone. Now it was her method to get into the palace with ease... and get out of it. Soon enough she could see the grass on top of the cliff and the mighty palace, and (Y/n) climbed onto the sturdy ground. She stood up and dusted herself off. Time for the next stop!

Seeing as how the mourning cannons were not in use, (Y/n) assumed Glimmer had returned safely. Glimmer had finally been placed in command overseeing defense of a small village called Elberon. She had been so excited to get out on the field, to help her people, that (Y/n) couldn't help but be happy even if she was worried about her friend. Before Glimmer had left (Y/n) made her double and triple check her stuff and made Glimmer promise to write a letter at least once a week. She had laughed and promised she would, but it had not even been a week before the Horde attacked Elberon. Even with Glimmer's assistance and the troops sent over by Queen Angella, Thaymor had fallen. Knowing the young princess she'd be devastated so (Y/n) made an executive decision to pick some flowers first. The royal garden was quite magnificent so surely no one would notice if a few flowers went missing, right?

(Y/n) made sure to go through the front gates, nodding at the guards on her way in. She had practically grown up in the palace once her parents passed. Why Queen Angella was so insistent on her staying in the palace wasn't quite clear to (Y/n) even though it had been going on for most of her life. In a way it might have been a way to make up for her parent's deaths. Her mother's in particular had been quite grisly and (Y/n) still had nightmares from it. Maybe it was from the queen's own loss of her husband, and she was turning to her motherly instincts to cover up that hole. (Y/n) never dwelled on it for too long, for the thoughts that followed were never pleasant and she'd be sent into a downward spiral for a bit. Paired with the nightmares she would never be in the best head space. Whatever the reason, (Y/n) had taken up residence in the palace until she was of age. Everyone was quite understanding of her circumstances so she slipped away quite a lot. It was no surprise when Glimmer tagged along either, and just like that the two gave each other freedom.

The palace was a magnificent specimen of Bright Moon architecture. Its towering walls were made of iridescent white stone that shone all the colors of the rainbow in the light. With gold trim on everything, it was quite apparent that this was a wealthy kingdom. In comparison to the mountains towering nearby, however, the palace seemed to be tiny. The giant longhouse like building was flanked by towering spires that reached towards the heavens above. During the night the spires would glow seemingly by magic, illuminating the streets for all. Then there was the most important part of the whole kingdom. Across a bridge was a tower holding the gem of Bright Moon. The moonstone. It was a giant chunk from the moon that held magical properties, giving the Whispering Woods and the royal family their powers. Every kingdom worth their salts had a magical item just like it, but (Y/n) thought she would like the moonstone best of all.

It was close to the cliffs towering above with its waterfall pouring into the lake below where the garden was. With tall, lush hedges and flowers of every variety it was quite a scenic place. (Y/n) remembered how she'd play hide and seek with Glimmer before they met Bow there. Glimmer said she was too old for it now but (Y/n) wouldn't mind another round. They should enjoy their youth while they could. After all, there was no telling when they couldn't with the Horde so close. All that was between them and the encroaching empire was the Whispering Woods and with enough force the woods could be easily decimated. It was only a matter of time until they were.

(Y/n) traveled down the path made of stones embedded in the dirt with a smile. It'd been a while since she was last here and she didn't know why. The soft crashing of the waterfall in the distance was just waiting to lull her to sleep after getting caught up in a good book. Because of how high up it was, the garden was always slightly chilled as well. To be frank, she loved it up there. She gently cut some amaryllis free with Winnie, her knife. They were pink to match Glimmer's hair, and (Y/n) just loved that slight yellow shooting up from the center. With three gathered, (Y/n) left to search for more. No matter what she needed to leave some to grow back. There was always hope when things could come back.

There was so much love put into the garden. Someone had carefully planted and raised a monumental number of flowers and continued to do so. In a sense (Y/n) felt guilty to pick them, and it was hard to shake it off as she plucked a few gardenias from the ground to add to her small bouquet. She snuck in some dark pink zinnias because of her personal bias, and added in two snapdragons before getting up. The snapdragons were always a favorite of the two ever since (Y/n) showed Glimmer how they got their name. With that (Y/n) got up and dusted off her knees, rather satisfied with her work.

A cold hand touched (Y/n)'s back, and she jumped. She turned around and took a few steps back only to face the queen of Bright Moon, Angella. Queen Angella was a tall woman with long pink hair, and a giant pair of folded wings. She looked at situations for what would benefit the people the most, and there was always a kind look in her eyes. Being an immortal being means that she had seen more than her share of suffering and the queen could hardly bare to see more. The garden was something Queen Angella took care of and whenever (Y/n) asked she said it was because they were alive too. 

"Are those from here?" Angella said in reference to the flowers she held. (Y/n) looked at the flowers then back at the queen, nodding silently. The immortal smiled gently as she looked at them fondly. "You chose well."

"Thank you. It's for Glimmer, she returned earlier right?" (Y/n) said. She had asked already knowing the answer. The carriages with the Elberon refugees had returned with a line at least a mile long. They were tattered and wounded, but the mourning cannons that were customary in the death of royalty had not sounded. There was no worry that Glimmer was anything but fine. 

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you," Angella said. "she hasn't gotten over losing Elberon yet. Glimmer really tried to hold them off. Maybe we could have done more." She sighed and frowned, a mournful look crossing her face. Elberon was a peaceful village with frail inhabitants not fit for fighting, but they were hidden deep within the Woods. There shouldn't have been a need to station too many soldiers there and yet the Horde had managed to get in enough to decimate it. They occupied no towns.

"What's done is done Your Majesty." (Y/n) said and the queen looked over to her with sadness glimmering in her eyes. As an ageless being Angella looked the same as she did years ago but her sorrow was wearing down on her. Like a broken puzzle, she didn't know how to care for everyone in the way they needed. Even with all the time in the world (Y/n) could see how Angella struggled with that.

"(Y/n) you don't need to be so formal. You're like a daughter to me, and I'm sure Glimmer sees you as part of our family as well. She trusts you more than me most of the time." Angella said, albeit a bit bitterly. It was no hidden secret that Glimmer and her mother had a rather strained relationship. 

Growing up Glimmer had a lot of restrictions placed on her right after the death of King Micah. The first time she had been away from her grieving mother had been at the funeral of (Y/n)'s parents where the two had met and snuck away to the stables, and that had been weeks after the event. Glimmer held it against her mother even though a lot of rules had been removed and Angella had finally started to accept Glimmer's participation in the Rebellion, no matter how reluctant she was to it. It was sad for (Y/n) to watch. Here Glimmer was with a mother obviously wanting a relationship with her, and yet she could only focus on the past. One day she hoped that Glimmer and Angella could have the relationship they both wanted, full of respect and love. It was just another byproduct of the war right now though. So many had been lost and Angella of all people had commanded them into the battles that killed them. (Y/n) didn't think she could handle that if she was in that position.

"Alright, I'll try." (Y/n) said and with a smile Angella went back to her flowers. Gripping the flowers lightly, (Y/n) continued on her path.

Nodding to the guards on her path, (Y/n) circled around the palace until she hit a familiar window. It was wide and covered a good deal of the wall it was in. With its stained glass it also rendered a lot of visibility inside impossible. What she could see, however, was a light on. This was the part of the castle where there was a deep trench serving as a moat, which made it one of the best protected areas which was why this was where Glimmer's room was. (Y/n) picked up a rock and threw it at the window lightly, sending a barrage of stones until her friend noticed. Sometimes it could take a while if Glimmer was really into whatever she was doing.

The window opened up a crack and (Y/n) stopped. When the pebble storm ended then and only then did Glimmer open up the window. Glimmer was a bit of a stocky girl with short pink hair not unlike her mother's. The underside of it seemed to sparkle and gleam with magic. Her dull pink eyes were filled with the sort of apathy Glimmer got after she failed at something she tried her hardest at. It was the kind of apathetic depression that caused her to shut herself in her room for days on end. A bit of awareness sparked in Glimmer at the sight of her friend though. She teleported out, grabbed (Y/n), and teleported back into her room.

(Y/n) landed onto the soft cushions of Glimmer's couch next to the window, and she waved her arms about to catch her balance. Glimmer snorted and cracked a weak smile as she shut the window. The girl sat down and patted on the spot next to her. As soon as (Y/n) did sit down Glimmer started to cry.

"I failed. We couldn't save them." Glimmer said and her lips trembled. She choked back a sob until (Y/n) hugged her, and then the dam really broke loose. The girl clung to her as she cried. All (Y/n) could do was hug her friend. She knew Glimmer didn't need words right now, not when death was involved.


	2. The Stranger

It was a while before Glimmer calmed down. The princess had a hard time admitting defeat and an even harder time knowing her people were dead. Sometimes she'd just shut down when the casualty count got too high. This, however, was a taste of war firsthand. She'd seen her soldiers die from the Horde and then die because of her incompetence. It was especially heartbreaking knowing that a lot of the grief could have been avoided had Glimmer not been pushing to join the battle when she wasn't ready. As much as (Y/n) loved Glimmer, she had a bit of a history of rushing into things rashly because she couldn't be bothered to wait around and learn about the situation fully. She trusted her powers too much and thought that her presence could solve everything. Call it what you will, but (Y/n) dubbed it a clear cut case of hubris.

(Y/n) wiped the tears from Glimmer's warm face. The girl sniffled and leaned into her touch. Glimmer was weak to it, she always had. Neither of them ever had many friends, even now that total was small, but when they were together the world felt a bit less lonely. Even if the whole world was against them as long as (Y/n) had Glimmer it'd be alright. When they were little their problems seemed larger than life and (Y/n) never knew how to help her friend. Now the two were older and the problems they faced were more often than not life or death and she still didn't know what she could do. In times like this, (Y/n) felt more powerless than ever.

"Hey wanna take a walk? It's nice outside." (Y/n) said and the girl nodded. That was her go to move to get Glimmer outside, both because it made the girl feel better and because (Y/n)'s words failed her whenever she tried to comfort her friend. She drew away from the girl, her arm dropping from her face. Glimmer stared at the flowers and that twinge of melancholy seemed to grow stronger once again.

"Your flowers..." Glimmer said softly. (Y/n) jolted up, eyes wide, and she looked at the damaged flowers.

"I forgot about those! They're actually for you, but they're kinda smooshed now. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly and handed them to her friend, who took them and held them close.

"They're perfect. Thank you." Glimmer said, a smile growing on her face. It was nice to see her cheer up. "Wait I'll be right back!" She got up in a flash and teleported away before (Y/n) could speak. The girl closed her mouth and sat up, leaning on the wall behind her. 

It'd been a while since she was in Glimmer's room and yet it still looked the same. Messy as ever, (Y/n) didn't even know what half the things littering the floor were. There was a couple targets set up in the pastel colored room and each were messed up and ripped from the princess' sparkle blast. That's what (Y/n) called it at least. It was simplified just enough to annoy Glimmer but not enough that no one would understand what she meant. High up above and dangling from the ceiling like a chandelier was Glimmer's bed. That thing was a death trap and she didn't know how anyone could sleep on that. (Y/n) shuddered and leaned further onto the wall, her head only snapping up when Glimmer teleported back in. She was running while holding a vase with the flowers in it, the water sloshing around.

"Okay, we're good to go now." Glimmer said happily as she set it down. (Y/n) hopped off the ledge and together they entered the halls of the palace.

It was always weird walking around with Glimmer. Since she was a princess, everyone bowed to her. Glimmer had just grown used to it, as it was an every day occurrence, but (Y/n) had never gotten used to seeing people bow down to her friend. As they walked through the corridors the guards knelt as Glimmer passed. Then again (Y/n) wasn't special, not like how Glimmer was. Glimmer was more connected to Etheria than most Etherians. That's why she had magic. That's why she was a princess. For as long as anyone could remember there had been those connected to sacred artifacts that held magic. Those people could do feats that no mere mortal could do and eventually even kingdoms were formed all because of those earth shattering powers. That was the difference between the two.

Alas, not even the magicks of royalty could not prevent a war. Sure, there'd been plenty of wars fought in the past between the kingdoms but none had ever been as devastating as Hordak's march on all of Etheria. (Y/n) doubted if her ancestors would have ever expected this when they settled the untamed lands forever ago. Everyone fought now. At least that was the one time when the classes were equal. No one escapes death and no one escapes violence. That was the truth of war. The only difference was how the commonfolk could only do so much when faced with death. At least Glimmer could teleport away, and for that (Y/n) was grateful for. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her friend.

(Y/n) glanced out the tall windows to see a clear blue sky and her melancholy only seemed to grow stronger. Not everyone got to see it again and they'd never know the last time they saw such a sky. Nobody ever really knew when their last thing was. Was this the last time she'd be able to laugh with Bow and Glimmer? Her last time seeing her home? Just those thoughts filled her with indescribable panic, and (Y/n) grabbed Glimmer's hand as she tried to ignore the trembling of her own.

"Everything alright?" Glimmer said, her brows knit together.

"Yeah, just thinking 'bout stuff." (Y/n) said, her attention still on the sky. The princess slowed down, taking (Y/n) with her, and grabbed her other hand. She stared at (Y/n) but the apathetic Glimmer from before was gone. A fiery hope burned from within.

"Hey, we're gonna get through this right? We're going to see a world without the Horde." She said with a determined smile. Glimmer always was a bit of an optimist. 

"Of course Glimglam." (Y/n) said fondly.

"You promised not to call me that anymore!" Glimmer said. Red had rushed to the girl's cheeks just as expected. Even as a child she'd never been too keen on the nickname. She'd accepted it begrudgingly only when (Y/n) had promised to think of an even better one for her. It was adorable how she still got flustered over it and (Y/n) couldn't help but smile.

"Nuh uh, I said I'd think about it." (Y/n) said cheekily. Glimmer swatted at her playfully but didn't take her hand back. She loved her friends, she truly did. There was no one else who could make (Y/n) feel better- no one who understood her quite like they did- and that feeling was mutual. Growing up under the constant threat of war and/or death tends to take a toll on you. (Y/n) remembered the carefree stories of her parent's youth with silent envy. They were gone now and she was here, stuck in a world where if you listened close enough you could hear the Horde's bombs late at night. Villages were crushed and burned, leaving behind only ashes of what once was. She looked down to that warm hand she held and gripped it just a bit tighter.

What would a life without the Horde be like? The very idea seemed so surreal that (Y/n) could hardly even picture it. No more would she have to worry about her friends going into battle, about losing yet another person she cared for. There'd be no reason to fight. (Y/n) wondered if... if when it was all over, would her anger go away? All that deep seated resentment for the Horde and that feeling of powerlessness as she stayed awake and listened to the far off explosions. Would the screams of the dying that hung around her dreams go away? The blood and gore from those she couldn't help that no matter how she scrubbed wouldn't wash off? She shook her head. There was no point in thinking like that, not now at least. Even if she were to die tomorrow, (Y/n) wanted to live life carefree with her friends for just a bit longer.

Bow was in his workshop, as expected. The barracks for the guards and the Rebellion members who saw active duty were in two seperate areas, and the Rebellion one was not too far from the palace although it was outside the gates. It were one of the closest buildings to the Whispering Woods and the entire complex around it was full of things to prepare for battle. As one of the brightest minds in the Rebellion and a talented inventor to boot, Bow had an isolated workshop off to the side where anyone passing by could hear him hammering away on some gadget inside. It was a brick building with hardly any windows and a giant shutter for an entrance. As Glimmer teleported them in, (Y/n) took in the familiar sights. Inside it was smoldering from the furnace and cramped with half finished inventions.

(Y/n) could barely make out Bow's shape hunched over his work desk in the furnace's glow, and she grinned at Glimmer and held a finger up to her lips. The girl nodded in delight and (Y/n) crept closer to the boy. Avoiding the gadgets on the floor had become nearly second nature by how often she did this and by now (Y/n) was so close that she could see the tracker pad Bow was tinkering with. It was his fault if he got surprised, right?

"BOO!" (Y/n) said and the boy screamed. Bow fell out of his seats, his tracker pad spinning on the desk and hitting the dull lamp. Glimmer howled with laughter as she joined the pair.

"You shoulda seen your face Bow!" Glimmer said as she wiped tears from her eyes. 

"Not funny you two. What if I electrocuted myself?" Bow said with an embarrassed frown as he stood up. He was the other third to their group, the cherry on top. Bow was the kindest of the group and (Y/n) just couldn't help messing with him either.

"But the tracker pad's not even opened up." (Y/n) said as she looked at the machine. Tracker pad weren't inherently uncommon, but Bow had an older model so he could mess with it. It was still turned off and no plates had been removed to get at the tech inside. She walked over and fiddle with it, turning it on only to have the device start beeping loudly. (Y/n) dropped it in surprise. "What did you do to that thing?!"

"For your information, I was adding on a feature to hunt First One's tech better before you came in and scared me!" Bow said and snatched the device back, scanning its screen. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Sorry, didn't really think that through." 

"Yeah I figured. Well now that you're here, let's test this baby out! It's getting a pretty big reading out in the Woods." Bow said eagerly.

"Perfect! Let's go." Glimmer said.

"Wait like right now? Cause I still have a few kinks to test out, and I haven't even heard how Elberon was!" Bow said and silence swept over them. (Y/n) froze and Glimmer just looked away. As it dawned on him, Bow's face dropped. "That bad, huh. Okay well if now isn't the time for adventure then I don't know what is!" Glimmer cracked a smile, along with the building tension in the room.

"Alright let's do this then. What're we waiting for?" She said and rushed off to open the shutters. The pair watched the princess fondly. (Y/n) put her hand on the boy's shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Thanks Bow." She said and he smiled.

"Don't mention it, we're friends after all. Friends look out for each other." Bow said and as the creaky shutters rose and the light breeched the workshop, it was time to face the world. (Y/n) couldn't help but feel that rising excitement at the thought of going into the Whispering Woods. It was like home in there.

Walking through the Rebellion's militia was always a treat in its own. There, it didn't matter who you were. What mattered was that you were fighting for a greater cause. The barracks were constructed because Queen Angella respected the volunteers so much, and the entire area had become something else entirely, like a seperate entity from Bright Moon. Blacksmiths had set up shop near there for repairs and there was usually at least a couple fires set up for cooking. Bow was constantly greeted by people, and in a way he reminded (Y/n) of Glimmer. Both were outstanding in their own fields.

She remembered when Bow first joined the Rebellion. He had been a scrawny thing, a fresh face in the kingdom. Bow hadn't even hit fourteen when he joined their ranks and although he had made a name for himself, he had never been promoted. In fact, Queen Angella tried to limit Bow's exposure to the battlefield as much as possible. She explained it as how he has a lot more use creating than killing, but (Y/n) thought it was because she had a soft spot for kids. When you looked at the statistics, majority of the Rebellion's militia was adults and the children were just taught to fight for the most part. But there were those whose eyes were full of hatred, whose bodies oozed fury. Those were the ones who fought. Now that the three were on the cusp of adulthood, Queen Angella had reluctantly let them see active duty more. Even after all these years she hadn't gotten over the fear of losing the ones she loved.

(Y/n) was one of the few who had seen active duty from an early age. She'd seen it, tasted blood, and regretted it. But even that didn't stop her. She was a warrior through and through, and something as pathetic as fear or regret wouldn't stop her. Her mission was to fight and kill, to protect those who could not protect themselves. A lot of the time she failed and those were the times when she flew into a rage. But (Y/n) didn't like to think about that. Not now, not ever. Especially not in the Woods.

The Whispering Woods were sacred. They gave life and protection. They gave her a home. When (Y/n) just wanted to escape it all, she fled into the Woods. It guided her safely. Always had, always will. Will o' wisps danced around in the evening. Bow had sworn up and down that they'd be back soon- that it was just up ahead. Something was wrong with his tracker pad. It was like there was something forcing them along. The Woods gave them a clear path, but to what (Y/n) didn't know.

"It's just up ahead I swear! And didn't I tell you guys I needed to work on it some more?" Bow said angrily. He groaned as his device started to get eaten up by static once again. (Y/n) rolled her eyes. She hadn't expected this to take so long, and she was just lucky to bring a water bottle. She pushed some dangling vines out of the way, glancing into the clearing.

"Yeah that's what you said an hour ago-" (Y/n) stopped as she saw her. A Horde soldier on the far side of the clearing and in the middle of it all stood a sword, gleaming in the sun's dying rays.


End file.
